epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Trapped in a Swell
The camera opens on a view of the campsite from the dock, the moon is covered by clouds as a flash of lightning streaks across the sky. Thunder wakes up the campers as Ynkr comes over the loudspeaker. '' '' Ynkr: Everyone, we are going under a weather warning… please come out for tonight’s challenge, please and thank you. Four: Where is his logic? ' ' DWAS: Rain plus dirt plus my suit… oh that devilish mind '-Devil pops in-' Devil: Y-you say something? ' ' Nikki: Can we to get some sleep, just one night? Please? ' ' Ynkr (still over loudspeaker): Let’s look at the warnings, shall we? Let’s see, Sever Thunder Storm, Flash Flood Warning, Cold Front Warning… what a night to do a challenge! There is a flash of lightning as Ynkr finishes reading off the warnings. '' '' Fire: This guy is bat shit insane! ' ' Ynkr (still over loudspeaker): So when you all want to man up, come on out side for tonight’s challenge! Eventually, everyone stands outside as Chris arrives in a armored vehicle and a raincoat. '' '' Ynkr: So, everyone, you may want to know what the fuck this challenge is, right? Well, you’re in for a surprise because you all will be lasting through THIS storm. Lak: WHAT? Ynkr: You heard me, there is no going inside, if something happens to you because of the weather, you’re out of the challenge, you go inside without something happening to you, you’re out of the challenge. Do I make myself clear? Tesla: Yes… is it bad that I have bad luck with lightning? Ynkr: If you mean that you get shocked all the time then yes, anyways, the winds are picking up, you now begin the challenge! Ynkr hurriedly gets back into the vehicle as the winds pick up a few more notches, people begin heading into the forest for shelter. Shark decides to go back up onto the hill and last the night over there. A few people find a cave and decide to last out in there. '' '' Coupe: Well, you see, this cave isn’t stable judging from all these cracks all over the place, I’d say that an hour in this storm will cause this place to come crumbling down. DWAS: My good sir, how do you come up with a theory like that? Four: I’m guessing he made that theory by seeing the GIANT crack that splits the cave in two, y’know. DWAS: Oh… huh. Meanwhile, Tesla, Lak, and Fire are hiding out under the densest part of the forest. Suddenly, there is a giant snap and a tree pins Lak’s left arm down on the ground. '' '' Lak: FUUUUUUUUCK! Tesla and Fire attempt to get the tree off of him. Eventually, they succeed and they put Lak up against a tree, he can barely move his arm. '' '' Tesla: Okay, we need to get someone to get hi- Wrath jumps down from the tree he is resting on, purposely crushing Lak’s left arm again. '' '' Lak: FUCKING HELL, WHY IS IT MY LEFT ARM!? Wrath: oh, oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to crush it. My bad. The camera pans to Nikki, who is running up the cliff to get to Shark, who is just sitting there. '' '' Nikki: Shark, you need to get into the forest, now. Shark: Nikki, no, this is all the shelter I need, I’ve sat outside during plenty of storms. He stands up and turns to Nikki. '' '' And this is nothing compared to what I’ve see- He stops and grows wide-eyed as he points north with his jaw dropped. Nikki turns around. '' '' Nikki: Is that…? Wonder, Bantha, and Devil come running up in front of them. '' '' Bantha, Devil, and Wonder at the same time: A TORNADO! Ynkr is in his headquarters as he sees it strike down to the ground. He rushes over to the loudspeaker. '' '' Ynkr: EVERYONE, GET BACK TO THE CAMP NOW, WE HAVE A TORNADO, HURRY! AW MAN THIS WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! Everyone hears this and begins to run towards camp. Except for Wrath, Fire, Tesla, and Lak. '' '' Tesla: We can’t just leave him. Wrath: Tornado or helping a teammate, I’ll take my way to the top instead Wrath begins to run off. '' '' Lak: what a dick, you guys gotta help! Fire: alright, Tesla, you get his right arm, I got his left. Tesla and Fire carry him towards the camp but about halfway there, Tesla gets zapped by lightning. Nikki and shark see this and they scramble to help. They all carry Lak and Tesla back to base. Eventually, they make it just in time before the tornado starts to tear everything up. They walk into the clearing to see a full team of Pass the Mic and a fuming Wrath. By this time, Tesla has fully recovered. '' '' Wrath: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THEM! Shark: Umm… they would’ve died if we didn’t do anything Wrath: Shut up Shark, you’re a useless sack of- Fire socks Wrath in the face as Ynkr comes racing into the clearing with a armored truck, he starts shouting at contestants. '' '' Ynkr: EVERYBODY ONTO THE TRUCK, WE WILL BE GOING TO A CAVE JUST NEAR HERE! Devil: C-cave? Devil: MONSTERS! Everyone gets into the truck and Ynkr speeds off, they get out of the truck and into the cave. '' '' Four: Wait a second, this is the cave we were in last time! Ynkr: You were already in here? DWAS: Yes, my good sir, we were seeking protection from the storm… speaking of which, how long has it been since we were last here? Coupe: About an hour… oh no… everyone hurry out and back into the truck! Everyone runs out just in time for the cave to collapse. '' '' Ynkr: Oh nooo… Bantha: This is all YOUR fault, Ynkr! Ynkr: How? Lak: You made us do this god awful challenge, causing TESLA to be struck by lightning and have a tree fall on me! Ynkr: good point… anyways, when I last checked my headquarters, the storm will end around a hour from now, we’re gonna have to wait it out in the truck. Everyone gets in and quickly falls asleep, the next morning, there is still a storm but there are no signs of a tornado. '' '' Ynkr: Wake up everybody! Wonder: What time is it? Ynkr: Time to vote somebody off. Judging from Team Pass the Mic getting here first, Team Take the Stage technically loses the challenge, so YOU will be voting someone off this morning cuz’ I am NOT waiting until tonight. Everyone goes about there business, re-putting their beds together and voting for who they want off, later on, at 12:00 PM, it is time to vote somebody off. Everyone arrives, Lak has a cast on. '' '' Ynkr: Alright, everyone, last night was a fun time, a lot of screaming, wind, and rain. One of you is going home today, and with a vote, 10-5, Lak is going home, mostly due to his cast, I suppose. Lak gets up and starts to head over to the Boat of L-Users as Tesla is struck by 3 lightning bolts at once '' '' Tesla: FUUUUUUUU-UUUUU-UUCK! Ynkr: Well… umm… change of plans, Tesla is going home because of what just happened… you can still play with a broken arm but if you get electrified then… that’s gonna take a while to recover from. Tesla is twitching and is being wheeled off to the Boat of L-Users as the camera pans over to Ynkr. '' '' Ynkr: And so only 11 remained! Who will be on the chopping block next? Well, find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki! Category:Blog posts